


Bouquet

by Saku015



Series: Valentine Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Presents, Roses, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Valentine Week 2018, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Everyone knows what they will give to their partners for Valentine's Day. Everyone, except Midorima Shintarou.





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Rose Day.  
> Day 4: Roses.

”So, have you decided what to give your boyfriends to Valentine’s Day?” Kise asked his friends in a too bubbly manner, while they were sitting in Maji Burger – at least for Midorima’s liking.

”I think I will buy a pair of basketball shoes to Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, sipping from his vanilla shake. The gasps he heard all around him Kuroko took as a compliment.

”Isn’t that a little bit expensive, Kuroko?” Akashi asked apprehensively, leaning a bit forward. Kuroko rolled his eyes, which was a sign that something snarky was about to come.

”Not that you would not bring the stars down from the sky for Furihata-kun, if he asked you to,” Kuroko said with the tiniest smirk on his lips. Akashi leaned back with his face as red as his hair.

”Ryou will get a cooking book,” Aomine said after swallowing a fried potato. ”The kid is a great cook, but there is always room for improvement.”

”You just want him to cook for you as long as you are together. Having ulterior motives with a present is disgusting,” Midorima said

”Mine-chin isn’t nice,” Murasakibara commented before putting another spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

”Shut the hell up, both of you!” Aomine exclaimed with a blush on his face.

”I’ll take senpai to a hot spring!” Kise announced as if his present would be the best present ever. ”My mother won two coupons and she said that she would give them to me.”

”What about you, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked and all the other members looked at him as well.

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose. He hadn’t thought about any kind of present for Takao yet. He knew that he had to give something – he just had no idea what.

”I will be pedaling on Valentine’s Day without playing rock, paper, scissors,” he said the only thing that came to mind. ”It would make Takao happy.” All of his friends gave him a disappointed look and it made his eyebrows twitch.

”Give Taka-chin home made chocolate,” Murasakibara suggested. ”I’ll give that to Muro-chin.”

”The only difference between you two is that you can cook, while he can’t,” Aomine snickered with a smirk. 

After that statement, Midorima only stood up and left the restaurant without a word.

 

On Valentine’s Day, Midorima woke up extra early, just to arrive at Takao’s house before the other boy would leave. You could imagine the raven’s surprise, when he saw his crush leaning against the gate.

”Shin-chan?! What are you doing here?!” Takao gaped, blinking rapidly. He still couldn’t believe what – or who – was in front of his eyes.

”What do you think, idiot?” Midorima asked, irritated. ”I came to pedal for today.” Because of the smile that spread on Takao’s face, Midorima felt his own face heating up.

”Awe, you came here just to do that for me? Shin-chan is so cute~” Takao cooed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Midorima on his cheek, but the other pushed his face away. Takao only giggled.

”Get in or I am going to leave you here!” Midorima warned as he climbed up to the bike. Takao hopped in to the rickshaw and hummed happily through all their way to Shutoku.

During the morning practice and the first half of the day, Midorima couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of real gift he should give to his bubbly boyfriend. He paid it so much attention that he couldn’t even answered one of his teachers’ question. When it happened, the whole everyone froze in their seats and the teacher sent him back to his seat, having no idea what to do in that uncommon situation.

”Are you okay, Shin-chan?” Takao asked worriedly as the two of them were sitting on the roof during their lunch break. Midorima only grunted and looked into the other direction to avoid eye contact. ”Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you something,” Takao said and Midorima’s blood froze in his veins.

Takao opened his bag and took out a little present, wrapped neatly in an orange-green wrapping paper. Seeing that, Midorima rolled his eyes. When he opened his present, he found a new spectacle-case.

”This-” Midorima started, but trailed off.

”You said that you lost yours a few days ago. I thought it would be a practical present,” Takao explained, gulping slightly. Midorima didn’t answer, only ruffled Takao’s hair, who smiled happily. He knew that in the dictionary of Midorima Shintarou, that was equal with a heartfelt thank you.

 

It was around 6 PM and Midorima was walking home with a gloomy aura around him. He could not believe that he could not find any proper present for Takao. He knew that the gesture of pedaling couldn’t be considered as a Valentine’s Day present. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed up his glasses in frustration.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he caught the glimpse of the light shining through the window of a shop. He turned towards the shop and his eyes widened. Behind the glass, flowers were smiling at him as an invitation – and he didn’t have to be invited twice.

Five minutes later, he was walking back to Takao’s house with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. He could only hope that Takao wouldn’t be angry with him, because of him giving his present so late. When he pushed the doorbell, Takao’s mom opened the door.

”Ah, Shintarou-kun!” She greeted him and when she spotted out the roses in his arms, her lips curved up into a smile. ”I will tell Kazunari that you are here.” And she did, because within seconds, Takao was standing in front of him, his hair still damp from the shower.

”Good evening, Shin-chan!” Takao said with a happily little grin. ”Did you forget something?” He asked, but in the next moment Midorima pushed the bouquet into his hands. Takao gasped and blushed so hard that even his ears were red.

”Happy Valentine’s Day, idiot!” Midorima stuttered and after placing a quick kiss on Takao’s lips, he was out of sight.


End file.
